


Eggs and Dates

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi!Barry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pan!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len gets caught egging Barry's house and has to come up with a lie- fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i found on tumblr: “‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au”

Len was screwed. He knew him and his friends, the Rogues, shouldn’t be out on a school night this late, but what do you expect from a group of reckless teenagers? 

Len and the Rogues were driving around in Mick’s truck that night playing their version of Truth or Dare- where there were no truths and crazy dares.

Len had been dared by Axel to go egg Barry Allen’s house. He snorted the second the dare came out of the younger boy’s mouth because it was just so predictable. Axel had a knack for cheesy pranks that would either cause a mess or would straight up annoy the person the joke was targeted at.

He had accepted the dare without hesitation because how much  _easier_ could a dare get? All Len had to do was throw an egg or two at the porch and he’d be done. Little to his knowledge though, Barry’s step dad, Joe West, was one of the head detectives at CCPD, so if he got caught, Len’s ass would get sent to the station before he could even think about slapping Axel in the face for giving him the stupid dare.

So that leads to now, Len holding a carton of eggs while standing on the West’s front lawn while getting chastised by Joe West.

“What do you think you’re doing egging my house at,” Joe peered at the watch on his wrist. “eleven at night, kid? You better have a good excuse, or else I’m gonna have to take you down to the station.”

Len’s brain was working into overdrive, trying to find something,  _anything_ , to get him out of this. Fucking Axel, he didn’t know what was coming for him later.

It then hit him. This was Barry Allen’s house… Barry Allen, Central City’s local science nerd and proud member of CCHS’ GSA. The plan in Len’s head evolved itself, really.

“I’m really sorry, sir,” Len said, mock sadness tainting his voice and letting his shoulders go lax. “it’s just… Barry broke up with me a few days ago and my friends told me that getting revenge on him would make me feel better. They said that knowing he’d have to clean this mess up would help.”

Joe sighed as he took a step towards Len, taking the carton of eggs from him. 

“You wait here, I’ll be right back,” Joe said sternly before disappearing into his house. When Joe returned with a sleepy Barry trailing behind him, Len knew he got himself into some deep shit. 

“Snart?” Barry said, shocked to see one of the most popular kids from his school on his front lawn.

“Allen.” Len curtly replied.

“Barry, this kid here says he’s egging our house in spite of you because you broke his heart. Is that true?” Len gave Barry a look that he hoped stated  _‘please go along with this i really don’t wanna go to jail’_. Barry sighed, flashing Len a look that said  _‘you owe me’_.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, I was just tired of always arguing,” Barry lied through gritted teeth. 

“We never argued!” Len exclaimed. Maybe Len could make this a little fun for himself, rile the kid in front of him up. Barry paused and glared at Len, obviously pissed off that Len was making him start bantering.

“Look, I’m tired, I have a chem test tomorrow, can we just talk about this later?” Barry replied calmly. Len faux huffed.

“No, I’m here right now, we might as well sort this out now,” Len retorted. “I miss you, Barr.”

Joe, who Len had completely forgotten was standing in between them, cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna let you kids figure this out,” Joe said before whispering, ”teens and their relationships these days.”

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Barry gave Len a look of death.

“What the heck was that about? Why are you even egging my house?” Barry fumed, his face turning as red as the henley he was wearing.

“Woah there, Scarlet, calm down,” Len chuckled. “Axel, my idiot of a friend, sent me here on a dare. If I knew your old man was a badge I wouldn’t of come.”

“Oh wow, thanks,” Barry sneered sarcastically. “But did you really have to tell Joe we were dating? Do you know how much crap I’m gonna get from him and Iris?”

“That sounds like a you problem.”

“Nope, it’s an us problem now since you dragged us into this mess!” Barry exclaimed, obviously distressed. “Wait, this makes _no_  sense, your straight! Why would you even think of doing something like this?”

“First of all, you can just tell the Wests that you cut it off for good and that we only went on one date or something,” Len said cooly as he twisted the ring on his pinky. “Secondly, even though my sexuality is none of your business, I’m pansexual.”

“Oh,” Barry whispered as he awkwardly toyed with the hem of his henley. 

“I’m hurt that you’d just assume things about me,” Len teased, a pout placed on his lips. “How do you plan on making this up to me, Scarlet?”

“Last time I checked, you were the one who owed me one,  _Snart_ ,” Barry scoffed.

“Alright,” Len hummed before taking a step closer to Barry and taking his hand in his. “How ‘bout I take you out on a date this weekend? Call us even.”

“I-wha-uh-I-” Barry’s eyes bugged out of his head as he stuttered. Len let out a small laugh before leaning in so his mouth was next to Barry’s ear.

“See you at school,” Len whispered before pecking Barry’s cheek. Barry watched was Len walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Now  _how_  was Barry gonna explain this to Iris? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments what you'd like to see in the future!! :)


End file.
